To LacytheDemonicDuck: Breathless in the office
by Hotch-Prentiss-fan
Summary: well the title says everything this is my reponse to the challenge about that song for H/P H/P JJ/Rossi M/G Reid/Austin


**To LacytheDemonicDuck: Breathless in the office **

**Author notes **

**Hi is me again and I´m answering Lacy´s Challenge about the song fic**

**I´m sorry about my grammar I´m working on that **

**I hope you like it **

She was working in that awful report, and he was watching her, Aaron Hotchner had become a stalker, Emily Prentiss´s stalker and he didn´t regret that one bit, he was in love with her, but was to afraid to let her know that.

He knew that she was alone the rest of the team long gone, Dave and JJ being the first one, Morgan and Penny drag Reid half an hour ago.

He knew that listen to music when she´s alone, he knows that she loves music and she even dance a little sure that nobody can see her, but he can.

He´s totally enraptured in Emily and he doesn´t want to deny it any more so he make the decision and came from his office when he listen the song.

"_**Go on, go on, leave me breathless**_

_**Come on...**_

_**yeah**_

_**The daylight's fading slowly**_

_**but time with you is standing still**_

_**I'm waiting for you only**_

_**The slightest touch and I'll feel weak**_

_**I cannot lie**_

_**From you I cannot hide**_

_**and I'm losing the will to try**_

_**Can't hide it (can't hide it)**_

_**Can't fight it (can't fight it)**_

_**So...**_

_**Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless**_

_**Tempt me, tease me until I can't deny this**_

_**loving feeling, make me long for your kiss**_

_**Go on, go on**_

_**Yeah, come on..."**_

He takes her in his arms and even when she is surprised she doesn´t fight him which is great for his plans.

"_I didn´t know you could dance sir"_

"_is Aaron and like you see I can dance"_

"_you´re an amazing dancer, Aaron"_

They keep flirting like they were two strangers in a bar and no boss and subordinate.

"_what´re you looping for here"_

"_I´m looping for what´s mine"_

"_yeah and what that is?"_

"_you"_

"_**And if there's no tomorrow**_

_**And all we have is here and now**_

_**I'm happy just to have you**_

_**You're all the love I need somehow**_

_**It's like a dream**_

_**Although I'm not asleep**_

_**and I never want to wake up**_

_**Don't lose it (don't lose it)**_

_**Don't leave it (don't leave it)**_

_**So Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless**_

_**Tempt me, tease me until I can't deny this**_

_**loving feeling, make me long for your kiss**_

_**Go on, go on**_

_**Yeah, come on..."**_

And then he kiss her, he kiss her with all his keeling, with everything that he had, have, and will have, because he needs her to understand that she belongs to him, he kiss her to leave her breathless.

"_Aaron…"_

"_like I say, you´re mine, mine and only mine"_

"_you let me breathless, but you´re right, I´m yours"_

"_**And I can't lie**_

_**From you I cannot hide**_

_**and I've lost my will to try**_

_**Can't hide it (can't hide it)**_

_**Can't fight it (can't fight it)**_

_**So...**_

_**Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless**_

_**Tempt me, tease me until I can't deny this**_

_**loving feeling, make me long for your kiss**_

_**Go on, go on**_

_**Yeah, come on...**_

_**Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless (leave me breathless)**_

_**Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless (leave me breathless)**_

_**Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless (leave me breathless)**_

_**Go on, go on…"**_

They were dancing so close that they never notice that Dave and JJ were watching then, having to come back because Henry forgot his , "_nobody is going to sleep ever in this house if I don´t have…" _teddy, forcing the parents to come back and look for it.

"_will you look at them Dave"_

"_yeah, Aaron finally grow a pair"_

"_don´t say that, they´re cute"_

"_and non of our Business, com on bella, or Henry will send the nanny to a mental institution"_

And they left both with a smile on their faces, happy for their friends.

Meanwhile, Aaron and Emily keep dancing and kissing, until she stopped.

"_Em what happens? You regret?"_

"_no, of course not"_

"_so why you stopped"_

"_is time to go home Aaron"_

"_well I guess I´ll see you tomorrow"_

"_no, you´ll come with me, I just thought another way for you to make me breathless"_

Nobody will ever say that Aaron Hotchner wasn´t fast to understand, he raced to his office, grab his things and came back, took her hand and say.

"_lead the way sweetheart, and I´ll let you breathless"_

The End


End file.
